Over the past decade or so, mobile phones have become ubiquitous and are almost a necessity. Therefore, the protection of mobile phones from damage has become important. In particular, many people drop and break there phones, which causes them to have to spend money to buy a new phone. Accordingly, covers and the like for protecting mobile phones have become popular. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,933,122, issued on Apr. 26, 2011, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.